


Rambamboo's prom dress

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Breadwinners (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rambamboo make her own prom dress after being bullied by a mean girl.
Kudos: 1





	Rambamboo's prom dress

Rambamboo was crying in her room.

She hears a voice 'Give it up everyone thinks you're not wearing a prom dress!'

Rambamboo hears a door opening 

Rambamboo's mother walked to her 

"Hi Rambamboo sorry I messed up maybe you could make your own"

Rambamboo smiles as tears streaming through her face.

Rambamboo hugged her mother

Later that night

Everyone was dancing until they hears a door opening 

The crowd gasped

Rambamboo was wearing a light blue dress with yellow stars. Her red hair was now a bun.

Rosita growled "How come Rambamloser make her own prom dress!"

Rambamboo began to dance as the crowd cheers

Rosita walked away in anger

The End


End file.
